In today's world, wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of content, including voice, video, music, text and data, for example. Wireless devices, such as cellular telephones or handheld devices having wireless connection capability are deployed leveraging the wireless communication system by users for communicating and interacting with each other. In addition, with increasing number of short message service (SMS) messages received by users of wireless devices, it has become difficult to manage and/or handle the large number of SMS messages received. For example, users may receive a number of messages that are not important to the user, e.g., spam messages, mass marketing messages and/or mass advertising messages.
Users may typically select to view all SMS messages in the order of arrival. Thus, as the number of SMS messages increase, it may become more difficult to identify the more important messages. Therefore, there remains a need in the art for methods and systems that organize incoming messages so users can quickly and easily identify messages of importance to the user.